


Everything Changes

by jacquelee



Category: Song of the Sea (2014)
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Saoirse puts on the selkie skin her father hid from her, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [game of cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) for a drabble tree challenge in which everyone took a sentence from any already posted fic and incorporated it into a new fic. 
> 
> The sentence I took for this fic was:   
> "Still the same ocean in the background."

The moment Saoirse put on the cape, everything seemed to change. Not actually, the room was still the same, the lighthouse was still the same. All the sounds were still the same. But yet, somehow different. 

Saoirse went to the mirror and looked at herself. She laughed. Yes, everything was the same and still it was not. The sound of the sea was different. In a way, it seemed as it had always been. Still the same ocean in the background. But it was not. 

She followed the lights outside and saw that the seals were waiting for her. She was hesitating, she knew she should be afraid, that was what she had always been taught, but she was not. The ocean was calling to her. More than it had ever done. 

The seals were calling to her too, welcoming her as if she was a family member. She went into the sea and returned their call. This was where she belonged. She went down and something happened. She did not know what but she could see better, hear better, swim better. 

And she knew she was home. She was where she was supposed to be.


End file.
